1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pad controlling apparatus, and more particularly, to a pad controlling apparatus for controlling a current and a voltage applied to a pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into a technology of using one battery for a long period of time has been actively conducted. In order to use the battery having limited capacity for a long period of time, the capacity of the battery should be increased and power consumption generated from a device itself should be decreased.
A scheme of allowing unnecessary devices to be maintained in a standby state without being operated in order to reduce the power consumption as described above has been suggested.
However, in the scheme suggested as described above, in the case in which the number of elements such as a pad that does not theoretically have power consumption but actually has fine leakage current is plural, the entire leakage current is rapidly increased to act as a main factor of implementing power consumption to be in a standby state.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, leakage current generated from the pad is removed by decreasing a magnitude of voltage applied to the pad. However, in the case in which sudden interrupt occurs from the outside, a large amount of current rapidly flows to the pad and voltage applied to the pad is thus decreased significantly, such that a chip having the pad mounted thereon does not normally operate.
Therefore, a scheme of normally driving a chip by controlling voltage applied to a pad so as not to be less than a predetermined level even though interrupt occurs from the outside and a large amount of current thus flows rapidly to the pad has been required.